Undead
by AvaTheDarkLord
Summary: So being dead wasn't all bad. Well, Undead. Sure, life as a Zombie was tough, but that was to be expected...who ever said being a Zombie would be easy? Nagisa Shiota has been living as a Zombie for years, in secret, and now, taking a body full of bullets in front of Class 3-E, his secret is out, but maybe some good will finally come, from his actions,. KarmaxNagisa Rated T
1. Bullets and Blood

**A/N**

 **Ugh, I'm proper sorry I haven't update anything recently. School started once again, and I've just been slowly dying inside. I'll be so glad when Summer comes around!**

 **So, I'm proper sorry that I haven't updated anything, I have a couple of new One Piece fics coming out soon though, so look out for those. I also have a good handful of ideas for Assassination Classroom fics because it's honestly shot up into my top 5 all time animes recently.**

 **Note: I haven't read the Manga, but I've read enough UNTAGGED SPOILERS on other fanfic descriptions to know what happens… (cries) so all my fics are gonna be set in the anime, so nothing is gonna go past the events of Season 2…**

 **I'm going to read the Manga eventually, so please don't stab me ;-; Thanks.**

 **This is just a One shot I think? Or Two shot? Dunno… FAST PACED cuz I cba ;-;**

 **Karagisa**

 **One:**

So being dead wasn't all bad.

Well, _undead_. ..

Sure, it could be a pain sometimes, the suspicion regarding lack of growth, constant cold body temperature and a surprising murderous aura meant life as a Zombie was tough. Well, that was to be expected, who ever said being a Zombie would be easy?

Nagisa Shiota didn't.

So, when you think of Zombie, you'd expect a lust for brains, feral snarls, rotting skin, slow movement, right? A common misconception. In fact, being a Zombie meant quite the opposite for Nagisa. He remembered how he had died, a hit and run incident back in his first year at Junior High. He'd been crossing through an alley only to end up faced with a car obviously making a quick getaway. With no space to dodge he'd ended up mowed down. A few hours later he had awoken on the pavement, confused at his survival, and lack of pain, only to later discover he no longer needed to eat to survive, no longer had a heart that beat, no longer felt warmth, and instead had gained some daunting presence, worthy of a pro assassin. Alongside this borderline 'supernatural' aura, that he later associated to that of a snake coiled in waiting, his growth stopped, leaving him at a shorter height than those around him, who continued to increase in size. To make up for this, though, the boy seemed to gain an increased strength, each day he could run faster, run further, climb higher, and last for longer. Heightened smell and sight was another thing the teen noticed In most situations, such benefits wouldn't help, but after the establishment of the 'Assassination Classroom,' in Class 3-E, Nagisa found the side effects of being undead greatly helped him in surprise attacks, spar's, and training, paired with his short height and 'cute' appearance, he wasn't one that should be underestimated, but often was.

The only setback was injuries. Nagisa's healing rate had decreased after such a transformation, and so, when faced with wounds, the problem was convincing other people he was fine, and normal, despite a prolonged state of injury. So when Nagisa ended up with a body full of bullets, he had no idea how to deal with people's reactions….

As normal, the students of Class 3-E begun their morning with registration, accompanied by the sound of gunfire, firearms aimed at their eccentric teacher. Sure enough, the large yellow being dodged each and every one with speed and procession, barely flinching.

From there, the day went swiftly, efficiently, lessons passed one after another, in English, Kurahashi and Nakamura had both tried a few slashes at Koro-Sensei, and in Japanese, Hinata had nearly managed to score a hit, when their teacher was off guard, but of course, the speedy figure always noticed, and always managed to dodge. By the time lunch rolled around, most assasination attempts for the day had been tried, and the students of Class 3-E were ready to simply relax and enjoy the sun for a while.

Nagisa had ended up spending his time with Kayano, Sugino, Isogai, Karma and Kanzaki. The group had settled at the top of the Mountain, to overlook the forest they treked through everyday to school. It was a treasured spot, with the view it gave, though known to few, since many wouldn't dare come within 3-E's territory.

"Do you think we'll ever catch him?" Kanzaki asked, nibbling at her lunch, in a reserved manner.

"Of course! I'm sure we're getting closer!" Kayano beamed, optimistically, breaking open her own lunch. Nagisa seemed distracted, wobbling one of the rubbery-like green knives between his thumb and index finger, face accompanied by an expression of deep thought.

"Exactly! We'll get him by March, for sure!" Sugino added, and the three fell into a conversation about their next Assassination plan, with Isogai, leaving Nagisa and Karma to themselves.

"Nagisa," Karma interrupted the blue haired teens distant look, obviously deep in thought. Snapped from his trace, the boy turned his head to look at the red head.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, and Nagisa simply nodded. Thankfully he never had to explain much as to why he barely ate lunch, when he spent his time with Karma. It wasn't that he couldn't eat, he could, but it simply tasted bland, pointless, and was an unnecessary action for him to take. Karma barely ate lunch either, not that this was considered an issue, the rebellious teen wasn't exactly normal either.

"You seemed a bit distant…" Karma trailed, leaving the statement hanging, for Nagisa to explain himself. Lately it had become harder and harder for the teen to conceal his abilities. Already known as a sort of prodigy to the class, it was difficult to remain at least 'normal' seeming. While the rest of the class had begun to look towards their futures, picking out career goals, Nagisa had been faced with a simple problem. What should he do? What could he possibly do, when this bizarre existence he had been given, after death, could end, at any minute? Why should he bother thinking about a future, when his ended two years ago?

"I'm fine." Nagisa managed to murmur. Karma seemed to drop the conversation.

The two fell into an awkward silence, only ever so slightly listening into the assassination plans of the group beside them, more focused on staring out at the vastness in front of them. Like always, Koro-Sensei had gone globe trotting, during lunch, to God knows what country. The class had gotten used to his eccentric habits, so it wasn't unusual for their teacher to not be present at lunch. However, this also meant the class was left under the protection of Karasuma and Irina, and though both were adept, even they couldn't defend against everything. So when noises of distress reached the ears of the hilltop group, not much could be done about the situation that had already occurred with them unaware.

The group had lept to their feet and rushed back to the yard out the front of their class, unsure what to expect. When they finally reached the yard though, the sight was one that was unexpected, there most noticeable feature to the situation was the five armed masked figures, one holding Sumire at gunpoint, while the other held the fear-frozen figure of Okuda. The other three all held guns too, aimed at anyone who dared approach too closely. In the disruption, the entirety of the class had gathered to the scene, including both Karasuma and Irina, who were as helpless as the class in the situation.

"Oh looky here, you gathered quickly...but you're missing one.." One of the figures trailed, obviously referring to their absent teacher.

"But that makes it easier for us. If we kill everyone here, before he returns, I'm sure that such a situation would affect him enough that we could kill him too." The one holding the gun at Okuda smirked, behind his mask. The figures had obviously done their research, if they'd have captured someone like Hinata or Itona, there'd be no need to be cautious, either one of them had the courage and strength to change the tables in their favour, but Okuda lacked confidence, and Surime lacked stamina, and as such, the best two of the class to take hostage.

"Let them go." Karasuma snapped, and laughter erupted between the group of masked men.

"No. And don't you be moving anywhere..."

With few options remaining in such a situation, Karasuma directed to Irina to keep the rest of the students back, while edging forward slightly, himself, pulling out a gun of his own, held level and steady, at what appeared to be the leader.

"Let. Them. Go." He ordered again, and the man in the middle simply laughed, held up a hand, and clicked a finger.

On his signal, a sound of gunfire was heard, created from someone, in the cover of the trees. The men obviously had more backup in the trees, in the form of at least one sniper. The bullet, unexpected, caught the man in the right shoulder, not enough to kill, but it did stop his ability to shoot, or fight properly in hand to hand combat, and knocked him to the ground.

"Karasuma-Sensei!" Kurahashi called, in distress, and a couple of the other students, Kayano and Rinka, also moved forward towards the man, in an attempt to aid him.

"I did say not to move…" The main man sighed, raising his own gun, obviously aiming at the students who had rushed to Karasuma's side.

"Why are you doing this?" Sumire managed to ask, from the tightened grasp of one of the figures. Most of them simply laughed, a haunting laugh, of no emotions.

"Money. Seems you kids have done something to piss off the wrong types of people. The bounty on you guys is pretty good, and hell, with that kind of money, we'd be able to stop working for the rest of our lives." One of them answered.

"Bounty….on us?" Okajima managed to ask, confused, as to why the men would care about them, when their teachers assassination would bring about an abundance of funds. Though they had mentioned him...maybe they were waiting for him return? Were they hostages?

"And of course, we were warned to be careful around you folk, so we're prepared, as you just witnessed," Another added, indicating to the forest behind him, where the shot at Karasuma had come from.

"Killing a bunch of kids for cash? Cowards." Karma snarked, looking as calm and collected as normal, seemingly uncaring at having loaded guns aimed at his classmates and himself.

"Say that again brat, and it'll be the last words you speak." One of them snapped back, aiming his gun at the red haired teen.

"Why, do your ears not work? Ah, I get it, you're a pensioners group!" Karma taunted, with a small teasing laugh. However, the teen had underestimated, thinking, that like many of the assassins they had met in the past, that these men too, wouldn't really kill a bunch of kids. He was wrong. Thus, his teasing led to two of the men's guns being cocked and a wave of bullets sent in his directed.

Startled would be the best word, for the expression that fell onto his face, in those split seconds, in the time between life, and his inevitable death. It wasn't an expression Karma considered himself worthy of being able to make, he wasn't one to get afraid, and that scared him, yet, faced with his death, it was fear that had dominated his mind. Even if he dodged, the guns would follow him, and he'd never be able to truly dodge them all, and even if he did dodge, it would mean the students beside him would get caught in the crossfire too. So, with a smile, Karma did the only thing he could, closed his eyes, and awaited death.

It never came….

The sound of bullets hitting flesh did meet the red haired delinquents ears though, and snapped his eyes back open. In front of him stood Nagisa. Uniform stained red, head slightly bowed. A smile present on his lips, and a single sentence hanging in the air.

"Don't be reckless, Karma."

 _Nagisa_.

 _NAGISA_ …

"Nagisa!" Karma shouted, moving to try and catch the blue haired teens body as it fell.

At first silence befell the rest of the onlookers, until another shot fired, from the trees once again. The bullet went straight through the head of the bluette, ensuring his death, causing him to slump back into Karma's arm.

Snapped from their trace, his classmates reacted. Obviously, with a bullet in his head, there was next to no chance of survival, yet the red haired teen placed a ear over Nagisa's chest, finding no heartbeat. Closing his eyes on anguish, Karma took another breath, clenching a fist.

The mixed cries of anguish, and verbal abuse aimed at the masked men, for their fallen classmate, even Karasuma had reacted, in shouting the boy's name, in shock, at his actions. Most of the class had tried to move forward to the boy, but Karasuma's raised arm kept them back.

"Nagisa!" Kayano managed to gasp, hiding her face behind her hands, Rio clenched her fist, arms held by her side, face contorted in anguish.

"Haha, would you look at that, you were saved by a shrimp. Not that it matters, we'll still kill you all...we'll just wait for that teacher of yours to come back-"

"Shut it, you bastards!" Karma snapped, eyes darkened, by the loss of Nagisa. This didn't go down well this the men.

"You what? What did you call us? Haven't you learnt your lesson?" The main one snarled, rilled up by the delinquents words, snapping his fingers again, indicating to the sniper in the woods to attack, again, a high speeding bullet snapped forward, with the obvious destination of Karma's head, only to be stopped.

Nagisa's body snapped up, bullet digging into his own head, rather than the teens behind him. Body littered with bullet holes, and blood, and two gaps in his own forehead, the rising of the teen brought about gasps of horror and shock.

"Nagisa!" A chorus of voices called, in concern and surprise.

"O-oi Oi- Isn't that kid dead...how- how is he alive?" One stuttered in shock, reloading, before aiming his gun once again, at the boy, sending another load of bullets into the teens stomach. Nagisa blinked, looked down at the extensive damage he'd received, and sighed, before taking a step forward. Then another. Then another.

"Dead? Alive?" Nagisa asked, taking another step, resulting in another bullet in his head, this time just above his nose. The impact of the hit did make Nagisa stop, for a second, to regain his balance, before taking another step. The majority of the class stood in shock, unable to formulate any words to describe the situation.

"M-monster!" The one holding Sumire managed to yelp, fumbling to grab the gun he had dropped him his shock, and accidently releasing his hold of the hostage. Sumire broke out into a run, away from the men, however, one of them, swiftly, ended up firing at her back. Nagisa hadn't been anywhere near the girl, yet, in the blink of an eye, similar to Koro-Sensei's speed, and yet, not as fast, the bluette had moved, to take the bullet for the girl.

"Monster? Accurate," Nagisa smirked, moving forward again, at such a speed, ripping the gun from Okuda's head, and pulling the man holding her backwards, freeing the girl from his grasp. The men, now with their defenses breached, all turned to the teen who seemed to refuse to die. Both Sumire and Okuda ran over to the safety of the rest of the class, who all stood, spectating, in horror.

Nagisa wasn't too sure what happened next, maybe it was the extensive damage to his body, or the oozing bloodlust, he could sense was rolling off of him, but it was as though some animalistic instinct took over. A bite here and a sharp snap there, and the men were left practically shitting themselves from fear. With limbs broken, and in one case, a missing ear, the snarling figure of Nagisa took a jump, a jump that was beyond human capabilities, nearly 50ft into the air, landing down in the forest. Before any of the men in the clearing could react, too distracted by clutching broken arms, broken legs, any form of wound they'd endured, the body of a sixth man flew from the trees, a sniper rifle clutched in his arms, and also donned in a mask. The body flew across the yard, obviously thrown with such strength, and landed beside the rest of the men. Nagisa exited the forest, his state one that make the more weaker stomached turn and look away. Gunshots littered his front, the array of bulletholes meant the majority of his internal organs were now on show, blood had ceased to flow from his wounds anymore, but the boy didn't need it anyway, it seemed. There was three or four shots in his face too, most around his forehead, and one through his cheek. The boy turned and spat the bullet out of his mouth, along with some blood and a tooth or two. His clothes were practically in tatters, but still clung to him enough to retain his dignity, plastered to his skin by the blood that had soaked into them. As the boy made his way back over to the group of men, most of the group broke into tears, and began shamelessly begging for their lives, and at this moment Koro-Sensei returned, landing in the middle of the yard, to witness such an event.

"Koro-Sensei!" Fuwa and Touka exclaimed, in relief at the return of their teacher.

"N-Nagisa-kun!" Koro-Sensei exclaimed in shock, moving towards the boy, at his increased speed, worry lacing his voice. Afterall, he had promised not to let harm befall any of his students, and the state of Nagisa, a state that he shouldn't be alive in, let alone conscious, was one that seemed to contrast his promise.

Nagisa blinked once. Blinked twice. And then his legs collapsed beneath him, leaving him sat, hunched over bent knees. At the utter defeat, by the teen, the assassins were quickly detained, held closely by some of the stronger in the class, mainly from Terasaka's gang.

"I'm fine." Nagisa managed to choke out, there was no pain from his injuries, but it seemed that there was a setback to sustaining such wounds. Typically, everything would just heal slowly, and other than that it would be no different than normal, and yet it seemed that his body instead had opted in using his excessive energy and power to heal. It seemed that was how it worked, he gained extreme power at the cost of his healing speed, and how the tides had reversed, his body instead had stolen nearly every ounce of his energy, to correct his anatomy.

"F-Fine?" Koro-Sensei managed to splutter, even he could not comprehend the situation. Nagisa nodded, reaching up to his face, poking a couple of fingers into each of the gunshot wounds in his head, to remove the blood soaked bullets residing there. His actions would have caused cringes, it anyone other than Koro-Sensei and Karma had been watching. The redhead had finally been knocked from his dazed state, and ran over to the side of the bluette, sinking down to the floor beside him, and wrapping an arm around his back, as if in denial about Nagisa's seemingly alive state. With the assassins properly detained, and set into cuffs, and under gunpoint, courtesy of Karasuma and Irina, the majority of the class moved to follow Karma's actions, running over to the bluette's side, in worry.

Said boy had been reaching into the majority of his wounds, tugging out bullets, and had quite a pile building up in front of him. It seemed his Mach 20 Teacher had gone into shock, simply stood frozen, his entire life ideals shattered in an instant. _If people are killed, they die_.

"N-Nagi-sa." Karma managed to say, face buried in the shoulder of the boy, and from the way his voice had shook, Nagisa wouldn't be too far wrong is he guessed he was crying.

"I'm fine." Nagisa said again, though he could barely move, whatever his body was doing to heal, it had made even remaining sat up an arduous task.

"F-fine? You- You should be dead!" Koutaro managed to splutter, a hand held up to his glasses, hiding his eyes from such a statement.

"I am." Was Nagisa's simply answer.

Another round of splutters and gasps rose from the class, before calling for an explanation, to such a statement.

"Wh-hat are you on about?" Megu asked, blinking in confusion, at the...well, not dead, boy in front of her.

"Exactly...what I said." Nagisa managed to say, moving a hand to place it on the floor, to support himself, coughing up another batch of blood, the teen moved, to swipe an arm across his mouth, nose crinkled in disgust, as the gaps in his internal organs began to sew back shut.

"I- I don't-"

Koro-Sensei managed to finally snap out of his own daze, and began to enter a state of panic, arms, or rather, tentacles, flailing, in distress.

"Nagisa-kun! Nagisa-kun! What do I do? How are- I-" The stuttered response seemed so unnatural from the teacher.

"I died. Two years ago." Nagisa managed to answer, and gave an exhale, at finally being able to reveal such a pressure from his mind.

"I...afterward, I woke up...but...I'm not really sure how?" Nagisa added, looking down at the damage, peeling off the vest-like garb he wore over his shirt, and flinging the tie off, from around his neck. The actions took more energy than he expected, and he almost collapsed, under the arm supporting him, but Karma's grip, around his back stopped him.

"And well, the results were what you just saw." Nagisa finally concluded, referring to his inability to die, his increased speed, power, and the ruthless aura of bloodlust that had rolled off him, in massive waves, that was still lingering ever so slightly. The bloods on the surface of his skin began to heal over too, and within a few minutes, the boy was left with no visible wounds at all, not even scarring, and the only proof such an incident occurred was the state of his uniform, and the blood.

"Thats…"

"Impossible?" Nagisa offered, and shook his head to himself.

"I know it's impossible, but… that's what happened. I died, and that's why I can't be killed." Nagisa admitted, fully healed, already. A shift occurred, allowing the bluette to regain his energy, the exchange no longer necessary and so his increase speeding reverted back to excessive physical energy. Finally able to move properly, Nagisa turned to the redhead, still face down, on his shoulder.

"Karma…" Nagisa spoke, softly, causing the rebellious teen to raise his head, arm still tightly wound round the shorter boys back. In all honestly, it wasn't that Karma was afraid of not being afraid, but rather, he was afraid of his lack of emotions, in any aspect of life, and so, the feelings of fear, dread, worry, loss. Everything he had never experienced to greatly in his life...the unexpected wave of emotions that hit him so greatly, had left him near paralyzed. Though he was not crying, his breathing was uneven, and Nagisa could sense the emotions reflected in the gold eyes staring back at him. Trapped, in one another's eyes, at the swell of emotions between them both, it was as though nothing else existed around them, that it was just the two of them, in the entire universe, and as though nothing else mattered. Perhaps that's why the red haired teen inched his face closed to the one above him, pressing their foreheads together, or why the blue haired teen, in response, closed the gap between their lips, sliding his own eyes shut. Lost in one another, the two didn't hear the eruption of the class, the snap of Rio's camera, or the high squeals from Kayano, or even the 'Nuruhuhu' laughter from a certain yellow teacher.

Any previous events were forgotten, between the two, any surroundings, unworthy of their focus, instead the two clung to one another as though their very existence depended on it. Nagisa had wrapped one of his own arms around the waist of the Karma, his other reaching into the mop of red hair, planting his fingers within it, while Karma moved to place both of his hands around the blue haired boys neck, fingers creeping into the bottom of the blue locks at the back of Nagisa's head. Neither wanted to move, nor break apart, and so instead the kiss between them deepened. Karma, despite his initial shock, and the battle of his internal emotions, quickly took control of the situation, moving to grasp the shorter boy's bottom lip, between him teeth, before snaking out his tongue, engaging into a battle with Nagisa's. Nagisa lost horribly, surrendering to the dominance of Karma, instead leaving himself at the mercy of the red head, and took to tugging on said red hair, in an attempt to keep himself quiet. It didn't work as well as he'd intended, and Nagisa couldn't help the few muffled groans that escaped from him, and was reduced to a mess by Karma's unmerciful combo attack of teeth and tongue. When the two finally broke apart, shuffling backwards, the desire for oxygen controlling their actions, Nagisa couldn't help the blush that spread across his face, and moved to place his face down to Karma's shoulder, in an attempt to hide it. Karma chuckled, lowly, running a hand through the back of Nagisa's hair, before moving to tug the boy back into his arms, holding his, comfortingly, as silence enloped the two.

The majority of the rest of the class, who'd witnessed such an event, minus Karasuma, who'd been held up by detaining the attackers, stood, gaping like fish, blushing like a tomato, or grinning, knowingly. Okay, it was only Rio and Kayano were grinning, but still….with a phone in her hands, Rio had gotten plenty of 'Blackmailing' material to use against the two, while Kayano looked like a typical fangirl, containing her squeals of joy, at the moment she had been able to witness. The rest of the class seemed to be in shock, once more, too many events in one day, that their mind couldn't handle. And yet, after everything, no one had shunned Nagisa, not called him out as a monster, but had accepted him, for his differences, his unexplained abnormal life. And so, life continued, and the Assassination Classroom strived, to overcome the problems it faced, to fight on, and succeed. And though not everyone was normal, a classroom filled with delinquents, assassins, the undead, and rule breakers, time moved on, and the class only grew closer with every experience, every event, every day. Though for Nagisa and Karma, they grew a lot closer than anyone else, and neither regretted a single second of it.

 **A/N -HIGH PITCHED SQUEALS-**

 **I'm sorry that like I just ended that...I needed sleep, and to be honest, I've never wrote anything like that before...I dunt do romance-y...fluffy...stuff...nope...I think I failed horrifically at the end..and I just wanted to finish it, so I could go cry about life XD (Jokes, I wanted to go rewatch Junojuo Romantica...) Anwway...dunno/might be another chapter? Might not? We'll see... for now I'll tag it as complete, and see if any of you want more!**


	2. Small but Mighty

**A/N I'm such a horrible person. I never update. Sue me. No don't actually sue me, I'm broke. I'm super mega ultra sorry. I am! Really! . But on the plus side... I'M FREE FROM EDUCATION FOREVER! So yano, I'll update and shiz now, Thanks for ya patience :P**

 **I have no excuse for this, other than the fact, if I didn't provide something for you lovely fans, then you might find my house and stab me with shovels or something, in revenge. . Shovels are deadly.**

 **Someone said having this as a one shot was a massive discredit to the idea, and I can't remember who, it was a while ago...either way..I'm sorry ;-; My brain doesn't like me. All I could think to do was write the revelation in a different time….thingy… IDEK! OKAY. GEEZ :')**

 **So dis is like the 'revelation' again, but in the second fight against Takaoka, on the rooftop, in..the end of series 1? I think it was then? ALSO DID ANYONE ELSE HAVE AN UTTER BREAKDOWN AT THE END OF EPISODE 24 OF SERIES 2!? I WAS LEGIT SOBBING XD I WAS IN** **HYSTERICS** **IN THE SHOWER. I can't wait for episode 25! Nagisa's hair :O I'll just find whatever barbers he went to, and steal whatever gets cut off, and eat it...Wait thats a bit psycho...MEH!**

 **_ Important note_ While I assume there's going to be very few, if any, readers of the Akatsuki no Yona manga, reading this fic, I based Nagisa on the Yellow dragon, from that series, in about Chapter 100..ish? Where he loses his head and limbs and stuff, and they just reattach, due to his excessive healing/inability to die/whatever it is…and when his arms severed, he uses it to stab the back of one of the soldiers, before it reattaches, I'm not sure if he has control of it while its severed, but I'm going on the basis that he does, and so will Nagisa. _Glad we cleared that up_**

 **TRIGGERY WARNINGSYY: I wrote like nearly to the end of this and realised I wanted to make it angst af, so I threw in some Self harm, like a cow. I'm so rude, poor Nagisa... Suicide-y minor flashback.**

 **Disclaimer: I dunt own Assassination Classroom. Crying. One day you'll be mine Nagisa…Italics are taken from the sub I watched *** **WORDING MAY DIFFER, FROM SUB TO SUB** *****

 **Song of the** **day:** _Panda Eyes & Teminite - Immortal Flame (ft. Anna Yvette)_

Two:

The instant his voice resonated throughout the room. He'd known. Nagisa had known exactly who sat across the room, who'd performed such an elaborate plan, hiring assassins, passing on a virus to half of the class, and taken advantage of Koro-Sensei's immobile state.

' _What naughty children. Slipping in through the back door to see your dear teacher?'_

The class had stood, immobile, half in panic, half frozen, unable to move, in fear of attacking the pig who'd disrupted the pleasant flow of their school life, with his deceiving facade, and ridiculous training regimen.

 _Takaoka_!

His speech fell on deaf ears. To most. The only thing they could hear, was the sound of their own racing hearts, echoing in their ears.

Being forced to the roof left the class with a sense of helplessness. While none felt able to take on Takaoka, not when he was on guard, and slightly insane, the group of teens had no choice but to follow, and depend on Karasuma, while Koro-Sensei was unable to assist.

' _If only you'd have sent those two littl'uns along.'_

With a clear verification, that it was Nagisa in particular, that he was after, that he still held a grudge, the undead teen mentally prepared himself, seeing clearly where this confrontation was heading. The teen hadn't really wanted to end up in a squabble, the fact the class had all come together, he had hoped, would save him from having to fight. As of late, his ability, and abnormal existence, had been harder to conceal, and the teen didn't want the limelight on him, at all.

' _You're first on my list, Shiota Nagisa...come upstairs alone.'_

Despite protests, from Kayano, mainly, Nagisa followed, promptly, aware that while it may result in the revelation of his secret, it was now an inevitable fight. A fight he wasn't particularly sure he could win, without tapping into his undead power.

Attempting to resolve the situation, by complying with the given orders, failed completely, and only ended up agitating the man, and completely humiliating Nagisa. The explosion of the medication, the whole reason behind the classes expedition leading to Takaoka, snapped Nagisa. It was enough. Too much. His only thought was simply to kill the man in front of him. Kill him and rid the world of such a pig. Kill him for vengeance.

' _I'll... kill... you…I'll Kill you!'_

This seemed to excite the deranged individual, who looked pleased to have engaged the bluenette into a fight. The class could do nothing but watch, as Nagisa stood up, onto his feet, knife clutched in his hands. His only thoughts, to kill. Kill the monster before him. It didn't matter what happened to him anymore, Takaoka deserved everything coming. Even Terasaka's interference and Koro-Sensei's persuasive words did little to subdue the bloodlust rolling off the boy in waves.

' _Murder is murder, even if it's a piece of trash like that.'_

' _Killing him isn't worth it...His life, or my life. His words or Terasaka-kun's words.'_

Nagisa gave a mental scoff, reaching down to tug the stun gun away, into his belt, standing with more confidence, prepared to fight, solely with the knife in his hands. To use it to rip into the vile man's flesh.

' _Please don't hesitate to shoot Takaoka-Sensei'_

Distracted by this thought, that his fight might be interrupted, Nagisa ended up taking hit after hit, in quick succession, leaving him very little time to react. Taking kicks to the back and stomach, ending up on the floor before he could even react, Nagisa was caught off guard. The disgust at Takaoka's actions was evident, from his classmates, his treatment of their fellow classmate had angered them, paired with their helplessness. When the deranged individual grabbed his own knife, the class tensed, as Nagisa struggled back to his feet. The damage, while it did slow him slightly, didn't really affect him that much.

' _I'll cut off your hands and feet and have them stuffed and mounted,'_

Nagisa didn't react quick enough to that statement, and while Karasuma was begged to shoot the insane teacher, even he was not quick enough. In an instant, the ex Government worker was upon the bluenette, swiftly moving his wrist, to sever the left hand of the student, in a single movement.

The severed hand, of Nagisa, fell harshly, to the floor, with a thud. Blood ejecting from the now stump, at the end of the Blue haired boy's arm excessively, causing gasps and cries of disgust, from his classmates. Kayano turned her head away, fighting an inner battle with herself, well aware she could help...if only…but...

Most of the females followed in suit, closing their eyes, in fear, and in panic, or burying their faces within their hands. As expected, most of the class had begun to shout in outrage, questioning if the boy was okay, plotting revenge against the crazy man, and trying to figure out a way to stop him, from killing Nagisa. Karma looked ready to leap the gap between him and Takaoka, simply to gut the man himself. Koro-Sensei, helplessly, had to sit and watch, as harm befell one of the students he had vowed to protect. Nagisa himself, looked down at the missing hand, and shrugged nonchalantly, not feeling a single shred of pain, at the action, whereas a normal person would likely be rolling on the floor in pain, or have passed out from blood loss. It knocked him into thought, briefly. Into his past...

 _Nagisa wasn't sure how it had come to this. Maybe it was the pressure of trying to act normal, or the fact he lived as though everyday he danced around a Volcano, leading an unexplained life_ , _that could expire at any minute, explode, erupt. That thought was probably the worst. The fact he was so clueless, as to his circumstances. It's not like he had anyone he could ask. Either way, the swipe of the dull blade, across his wrists, was all he could do, maybe he'd die? He probably wouldn't… He'd tried this way before. The scattered cluster of cuts he'd accumulated had all long since healed, leaving only faint scars. Nagisa would welcome death if it finally greeted him, when he called it, than live such a cursed life. The bluenette gazed, with morbid curiosity, as the once light shade of the bathwater stained under the bleeding forearm he'd massacred. With a final breath, the teen laid back, throwing his head under the water, closing his eyes._

Nagisa opened his eyes, to catch Karasuma moving to shoot Takaoka, who predicted this, and jumped back, dodging two bullets. Karasuma went through all of his ammo, Takaoka dodging, managing only to scrap the man a couple of times, with bullets, and at one point, the man tugged Nagisa, into the path of a bullet, the metal lodging into the boy's shoulder. Karasuma gave a sharp intake of breath, and a guilty expression. Nagisa winced, despite feeling no physical pain.

"Oh, shooting children, now, are you Karasuma~?" Takaoka hollered. Karasuma grit his teeth in anger.

Now also helpless, Karasuma turned to Koro-Sensei for advice, and received no response. The Octopus-like teacher had no idea either. Both began to fall into desperate thoughts of how they could assist the student.

Nagisa still held the knife, in his right hand, and stepped forward, managing to land a hit on the man, cutting, shallowly, into his arm, through his jacket. The injury did nothing to the tough opponent, Nagisa faced, but cause him to inhale, sharply, in slight pain, but nothing more. Though, the man did look a tad surprised, that the bluenette still had fight in him, after losing a hand.

"Ah that's one. Only three more, eh, Nagisa~?" The man cackled, taunting, moving to reach down for the severed hand, confident that the teen wouldn't be able to harm him, and would soon pass out from blood loss. His guard lowered, that's when Nagisa striked, moving to wrap his legs around the man's neck, twisting to sit on his shoulders, stabbing the knife into the man's shoulder. With a hiss of pain, the man twisted to grab the teen, by the shoulders, purposely digging his fingers into Nagisa's a bullet wound, throwing him off his back, and across the helicopter platform, where he landed, in a slumped mess, dropping his knife as he flew, beside his severed hand.

"That wasn't nice Nagisa. You've put me right off playing with you. I think I'll just kill you now."

Takaoka moved swiftly, with finesse that wouldn't be expected, of a man of his structure, first, managing to angle to knife, to sever the teens right hand, before moving to stab the knife directly between Nagisa's eyes, as he struggled to stand back up, two hand's short. The effect was instant. Nagisa fell, forward, onto his front, pushing the knife further into his skull, up to the hilt, as he did. The onlookers cried out, horrified, even Koro-Sensei seemed beyond comforting, only Karasuma had maintained his posture, though even he had tensed, at Takaoka's action. Both Karma and Kayano looked worse for wear, both were helpless, and Kayano could do nothing but collapse, to her knees, in denial.

"What a lame shrimp. Is that all the fight you had?" Takaoka taunted, moving to give a sharp kick to the teens head.

A kick to Takaoka's leg knocked his foot out of the way, just before the heavy boot could make contact with Nagisa's head. A kick from the blue haired corpse he had intended to beat. A blue haired boy he had just killed…

"Nagisa!"

Gasps of relief, confusion, and joy, erupted from the on looking class. Nagisa wasn't sure, but he thought that it was Karma who had breathed out his name in relief, while the rest were unable to formulate words, as Nagisa moved, with a knife lodged through his head.

Snapping his head up, and leaping to his feet, the teen grinned, using Takaoka's shock to his advantage, a hand, or rather, Nagisa's severed right hand, suddenly leaped up, knife clutched between its fingers, stabbing Takaoka in the back, before moving to reattach itself to the stump on the teens arm, which had long since clotted and stopped bleeding, knife left in the man's back. The other hand, Nagisa's left hand, followed in suit, reattatching to the teens body. Reached up, tugging the bloody knife, from his head, the menacing lethal gap, from the knife, began to knit shut, until there was no evidence that Nagisa had even been stabbed through his forehead, except the patch of blood, covering his upper face, and a faint scar, from Takaoka's attack. Before Takaoka could recover from shock, the bluenette was pouncing forward, stabbing the knife, he's recovered from his head, down into Takaoka's right arm, nimbly grabbing the stun gun, around his waist.

'Mo-Monster!'

Nagisa gave a quick turn, intending to stun the man, only to receive a stab, through the heart. Takaoka had retrieved the knife from his back, and stabbed the teen, while he moved, intending to subdue this monstrosity in front of him. Nagisa sighed, rolled his shoulders for a second, and then struck, with the Stun gun subduing his enemy, with a single jolt, to the neck.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Nagisa dropped the stun gun, and moved an arm, to swipe the blood from his face, before moving to tug the knife, from his chest, launching the bloody weapon across the platform. The boy then checked upon Takaoka, ensuring he was definitely defeated, before turning to face his class, reaching a finger into the bullet hole in his shoulder as he did, tugging the metal from it, dropping the bloody coated ammunition to the ground, collapsing to his knees from exhaustion.

Karma was the first to Nagisa, taking the bluenette into his arms, without warning. Nagisa froze, in shock, he hadn't expected a warm welcome. He'd expected to be shunned, either that or Karasuma-sensei shipping him off for experiments, courtesy of the government. It wasn't until Nagisa felt the wetness, of tears, on his shoulder, that he exhaled. Relaxed. And then wrapped his own arms around the quietly sobbing redhead. The rest of the class had intended to charge over too, but froze, at the sight before them, keeping back, to give the two space.

"Karma.." Nagisa started, feeling a little awkward at the situation, but nevertheless, keeping his arms around the taller teen.

"Nagisa." Karma managed to say, squeezing the short teen, before letting go, head down, intending to use his fringe to hid his eyes.

Nagisa had no idea what compelled him to move, but as soon as Karma moved his head up, Nagisa reached, with an outstretched finger, to wipe away a lone tear, on the usually strong teen's cheek. Karma did nothing to mask the surprise on his face, his eyes widened, and a faint pink began to dust his face.

"Don't go crying for my sake." Nagisa murmured, and Karma shook his head, in refusal. The rest of the class began to approach, hesitantly. The next to attach themselves to Nagisa was Kayano, who wrapped herself around the boy, and sobbed, without a single care. Karma stiffened, a pang of jealousy coursing through him. He had no idea why, but he ground his teeth, clenched his fist, and tried to ignore the tingling urge to rip the green haired girl from Nagisa's neck.

But once she moved, to press her forehead against the bluenette, Karma snapped. Moving forward, the red haired teen managed to pull the girl from Nagisa's neck, before reaching to grab the blue haired teens collar, yanking him up to his feet, and moving his head forward, smacking his own lips down onto Nagisa's, without restraint. The class fell silent, in shock, and Nagisa stiffened, but made no attempt to pull away. He simply remained frozen. When Karma finally pulled away, for air, and from pure embarrassment, when he finally realised his actions, Nagisa hesitantly brought his own arms up, pulling Karma back towards him.

"Na-Nagis-hmf" Karma's shocked outburst was soon silenced, as Nagisa pressed his own lips against the redhead, who despite being shocked, easily fell into sync with the teen, digging his fingers into the light blue hair, while his tongue snaked out, dominating Nagisa's.

A cough interrupted them, before they could get any further, both pulled apart, faces red from embarrassment. Within his super defence form, Koro-Sensei gave a knowing chuckle, while the rest of the class had no idea what to do. What to ask. How to respond. They had rushed over to bombard the bluenette with questions on his apparent immortality, and yet had ended up so sidetracked by the little display before them, that their minds had gone blank. Questions forgotten.

"Don't do something so reckless again." Karma whispered, and Nagisa nodded.

"I promise, _Karma_."


End file.
